


Stop Taking Strays

by FujiRouge



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Adopting, Betrayal, Fluff, M/M, Murder, This could be platonic or romantic, lol you decide, ur sus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujiRouge/pseuds/FujiRouge
Summary: Black really, really shouldn't find Orange adopting abandoned pets around the ship endearing than it really was.
Relationships: Crewmate & Impostor (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 1036





	Stop Taking Strays

The voting ended.

"I–it wasn't me guys, trust me–" Yellow and White grabbed Pink's arms, pulling her towards the airlock. The rest who stood from the sidelines tried to ignore the desperate way she screamed for help, she twisted her body to free herself from the people bringing her to her death but it did nothing than just slow down the process.

Everyone watched her behind a glass window, her bright suit slowly disappearing in the vast succumb of space until she was nothing but a small speck. 

White brought out the idea of grouping everyone into pairs. Black ended up with Orange– a crewmate, from what Black gathered, was a newbie. He often got lost inside the ship, always had his map up as he walked around. How Orange wasn't the first one to die was a mystery on its own.

He also talked a lot. Like too much actually.

"I feel really bad for Pink, like I know she killed Brown but still, I swear if she wasn't wearing a helmet, we could see her crying. How can someone kill another person?"

Money, Black didn't say. 

"Anyways." Orange's head turned to him, "Do you have any remaining tasks left to do?"

"Uhh–" shit shit, "Actually, I was thinking that maybe you'll do the tasks and I'll be on guard to– you know, watch out for any more imposters coming." Sounded like a solid lie. Thank God he wasn't with White though– that fucker questioned everything like he was Sherlock Holmes.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Orange grabbed his forearm, basically dragging him along, "We should head to Admin. I have a card task there."

He stood at the entrance, arms crossed as he pretended to look around. Black could hear Orange's annoyed curses and a faint blinking sound coming from the thing he was swiping his card in. Many failed retries later, Orange finally swiped the card the right way and brought an arm up with a cheer.

"Come on! I have a scanning task at Medbay and–" Orange abruptly halted his steps in the middle of the cafeteria.

Confused, Black craned his head to the side and noticed Orange staring at two mini pets lying around the ground. They looked miserable, their heads pressed to the ground and if he paid enough attention, he could almost hear faint sniffles and cries coming from their miniature helmets. 

"Those poor things..." Black heard Orange whisper.

Black shrugged, uncaring, "Well, their owners died so that's that."

"We should adopt them!"

"Excuse me?" Black nearly tore his head off by turning at Orange so fast, "What do you mean we?"

Orange drew closer at the pets, "Keep them! I think we can make great parents!"

"I just met you?"

He scooped them up to his arms, the two pets huddle together at his chest. Orange cooed, twirling a finger at their faces as he made kissy noises. ~~_(Adorable)_~~.

"Here, you hold one." Before Black could protest, a small weight brought into his arms and he looked down to find the pet also staring at them. The shield of their helmet glinting, observing him in appraisal. "Aww, you're now a father."

"Shut up." He muttered.

Black gave the pet back to Orange, no matter how much the other complained and whined. God, he didn't want Yellow to find him suddenly adopting pets– it would make him appear soft. Something an Impostor shouldn't.

\---

They were at Electrical. It was, no doubt, the most scariest part of the ship because of its decaying walls, a few cracks in some areas and the flickering lights. The cameras were hidden behind a large wall, a great place to kill someone easily– not to mention you can escape within a vent nearby.

He leaned beside Orange who was fixing up wires. Orange filled the silence with his constant yammering while Black simply made noise of acknowledgement, it was a one-sided conversation but it never discouraged Orange to stop talking.

In a span of an hour, Black now had adept knowledge that Orange liked the color Orange but not the actual fruit, why he hated spicy food and how he was allergic to bread and an unnecessarily long description of his cat named Long Sweeney.

He also asked Black questions regarding himself, Black always made sure to keep it short but not enough to warrant a suspicion.

"Is Black really your real name?"

Black shook his head, "They're just codenames, remember?"

"Oh right, you wanna know mine? My name's–"

"Don't." 

Black could tell Orange was frowning, "Why?"

"Just–" He didn't want to know. He shouldn't even know anything about his victims, distancing himself from everyone so that he wouldn't feel attached, so that killing them wouldn't feel so bad than it already was, "Just don't."

"Then I'll tell you once we head home!"

Black sighed.

There was a shift on the light, red flashing around the room and a sound of an alarm going off. Orange looked around, confused, "What is that?"

"Oxygen Depletion. We should hurry unless you want to suffocate to death." They both left Electrical, the two pets scampering from behind

"Why is that happening?"

"Someone sabotaged."

"Sabotaged? So that means there is still an Impostor around us?"

"Yeah. Well, no one really knows how many– there could be one, two or three."

Orange seemed a little shaken, he shifted a bit closer to Black, his posture alert and tensed, "I– um, I think we should stick together. In case an imposter is close by."

Black stifled a snort. 

While they were nearing at the Storage, the doors abruptly closed between them. From the other side, Orange was already knocking at the surface and calling out Black's name, his tone worried. 

"Are you there? Are you alright, Black?"

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get there!" There was hurried footsteps before utter silence.

"Good to see you here, Black." Yellow appeared, his suit was pristine but Black could see a smear of blood under the soles of his boots, "I wanted to talk to you, White is getting suspicious of me– we could make this shit easier and kill them faster if you weren't too busy making friendship bracelets with Orange."

"I'm not–" Black didn't finished.

Not when the report alarm went off.

\---

"I feel like its Yellow. Im sus of Yellow."

"Proof?" 

When Red didn't offer any explanation, just more guessing and adding even more mindless details, throwing around the word sus in every statement. No one really paid attention to him, not when he pressed the emergency buttons so many times for all the wrong reasons _("Cyan was standing there, not doing tasks." "White took too long to fix the wires." "I feel like Black is chasing me, I'm pretty sure he was chasing me." "Actually, I just missed you guys." "Whoops– sorry, my elbow.")_

Needless to say, no one cared for Red's opinions.

"What was everyone doing before this?" White asked.

"I was at Storage with Black." Yellow offered.

"I was at Admin, fixing the Oxygen Depletion." Red said.

"Me and Black got separated because the doors suddenly shut down between us, we were heading towards Admin. I went and tried to find a way to get to Black but it was hard because I don't know where to go, if you can't tell, I'm very bad at directions and—"

"Alright, we get it." White cut off, "I'm gonna be honest here, I'm kind of suspicious of Red."

"What?" Red turned his head, "Why?"

"Well, you've been pointing fingers since Day one. Not to mention we were supposed to be with pairs, why weren't you with Cyan before he was killed?"

Red slammed his hand on the table, "That's bullshit, we had to separate because we both have different tasks to do–"

"Even so, you two should've been together–"

"How about you and Yellow, huh?" Red proclaimed, his hands nearly smacking the table from a fit of frustration, "You two should've been together but how come he ended up with Black?"

"That's the question I also wanted to ask," He peered at Yellow, questioning, "Why didn't you follow me at the door when the oxygen depleted?"

"Well I was finishing my job–"

"And what job was that?" White curved his head, his helmet almost touching his shoulder, "From what I've seen, you only stood there and was seemingly doing nothing."

Yellow was passing Black side-eyed glances, clearly asking for backup. Vouching for Yellow would seem suspicious so he kept his mouth shut.

"Guys, guys, come on." Orange stepped in, gesturing them to calm down. "Let's just finish our tasks. Aren't we almost done? How about we speed run this so we could go home quicker?"

"And let the Imposter kill us one by one?" Red shook his head, "Nah– I say we vote White out."

"We can't vote someone out unless we're a hundred percent sure," Black finally said, "Who knows how many imposters remained here. What if we vote someone out and they were innocent? The imposters could outnumber us or be the same number as us and kill the remaining here."

"Black's right." Orange nodded.

"Yeah."

"So we're not voting anyone?" Red crossed his arms, grumbling.

"Yes." White agreed, "Let's just keep an eye on Red and Yellow."

"No. Keep an eye on anyone."

\---

Black found a pet– definitely belonging to Cyan. As usual, its body was sprawled on the ground, motionless with the sounds of muffled sniffs and cries. 

"Aww." Orange brought his knees down, arms wide opened for an embracing hug, "Come to Papa, little one!" 

Yellow witnessed the whole thing. Black could imagine his face smirking, dripping with clear amusement, "Is that why you're sticking close to him?" He asked, voice low as he nudged Black lightly. "You two playing house now?"

Black remained still, soundless.

"Don't forget what we came here for. I expect you'll be able to finish him off when the time comes."

With a sharp nod as a response, Black walked towards Orange who was beckoning him to come closer, pointedly ignoring the snicker from Yellow.

"Look!" Orange carried the Cyan pet, "Isn't he cute? He's pretty shaken up but he'll warm up to you if you hold him gently."

Unsurprisingly, Orange didn't wait for Black's answer and simply brought the pet to his arms. Again. He didn't even bother to stop the exasperated sigh that fought from his lips. 

He ignored the sharp gaze pressing from his back, too aware that Yellow was staring at them. 

It was awkward at first, he didn't know how to hold a pet– Orange had to teach him properly before he finally had it in his arms in a comfortable manner. Its brightly-colored suit heavily contrasted his own. After a moment, Orange said, "You could make a good owner! I'm sure after this horrible mess, he'll be needing a place to stay."

"I don't–"

"I could teach you, maybe even help you raise him!"

A stunned silence later, Black asked, "How can you tell its a boy?"

"I just can!" He hovered closer, "Do you wanna name him?"

"You name him." 

"But I've already named the others, I want you to name this one."

"...Cyan." He uttered, watching the thing snuggle up in his grasp.

Orange didn't seem bothered by Black's lack of originality, if anything, he seemed thrilled, "Cyan, huh? Meet Tinnie Weenie and Washington."

Black didn't know why but his lips bared into the semblance of a smile, barely lasting a second but it was enough for him to realize how deep in shit he was.

\--

Yellow and Red was kept under close inspection. Especially White when it came to Yellow. He glanced at Yellow's every movement, even asking questions at times whilst Yellow responded with a brief answer, his tone bored though Black knew he was nervous inside.

Yellow already explained the plan earlier. 

"You seemed deep in thought? What's up?"

Blinking away his thoughts, he bowed his head slightly to meet Orange's face. He could almost discern a silhouette of a nose and his cheekbones from within the shield of his helmet.

"Nothing."

"I was thinking." Orange started, fingers fiddling like he was nervous, "After this... Maybe you'd want to go to a beach or something?"

"What?"

"I mean– if you're not busy! Its just that I miss the sea, I used to live near the beach when I was kid and after being in space, I kind of missed it, you know?"

He should really, really say no. 

But he found he couldn't utter that word, to be frank, he felt like his throat was dry and unable to speak so he settled with a small nod.

As always, Orange brightened, if that was even possible at this point.

The lights went out.

There was a muster of voices, he heard Red and White cursing under their breaths before leaving outside Navigation.

"We should follow the–" Orange didn't finished when he was pinned to the wall, hands grabbing around his shoulders in a tight grip, "Black? What's wrong?"

"Listen." God, he can't believe he was about to do this, "You trust me, right?"

"O–of course."

"Then trust me and stay here. I'll try to explain everything later. Don't go to Electrical or anywhere near that place, okay?"

When Orange gave an anxious nod, Black stepped away and walked out the room.

\---

He trailed behind the three. White noticed Orange's lacking presence so he questioned, "Where's Orange?"

"Lost."

Red snorted, "Typical."

No one said any further. Orange getting lost wasn't anything new, though he could feel Yellow's calculative gaze on him everytime he moved his head.

The moment they arrived at the entrance, Black couldn't help but hate Electrical, the place was more creepy than a damn funeral. 

"After this, we should find Orange. It was in the plan after all to stick together at all times." White said, crossing his arms as they stepped inside. 

"Oh, don't worry." Yellow easily blocked the entrance with his tall figure, a sudden pale look came across White, huh, he must have realized by now, "We'll find him for sure." 

He took out a knife.

"Oh fuck." Red said, throwing his hands out, "I fuckin" told ya it was Yellow!"

Glowering, White asked, "Why did you tell everyone to vote me out then!?"

"I fuckin' hated you, man." Red brushed off, waving a dismissive hand, "But anyways, it doesn't matter– we have Yellow outnumbered, don't we?"

"Idiot." White smacked the front of his helmet or what could've been his face, "Black is also an Imposter."

"Oh."

Red went motionless, probably still processing the words he said. After a brief silence, he finally said: "Well, we're fucked."

Their backs were ultimately pressed against the walls, unable to find a way to escape. "Can we at least say our last words?" Red asked, his voice high-pitched from fear.

"Jesus." An exasperated groan left White, " The only regret I'll ever have was the fact I had to spend my last dying moments with _you_ of all people."

"Don't worry, it won't be your last." Black said before the knife in his grasp sliced Yellow in half. 

White was frozen, visibly shock at seeing someone die in such a gruesome fashion while Red was watching in sick amazement, even muttering, "So that's how you cut someone in half."

When Yellow's corpse splat on the ground with a wet _thud_ , Red kneeled down to grab the tool from Yellow's shallow grip, observing it in a close view. He wiped the blood off without as much as a blink, completely unperturbed by what just occurred. Black considered him kind of fucked in the head.

"What made you changed your mind?"

Black shrugged, "I wanted to go to the beach."

He refused to elaborate any further, ignoring the curious gazes fixated on him.

Finally, after Red finished fixing the lights. Black quickly scampered back to Navigations, only to find Orange gone. There was a sticky note taped on the wall– 'Im at Medbay with the kids!' was written with an orange crayon.

He found Orange sitting on the bed, laughing at the pets that were playing. Black let himself breath out in relief, his chest feeling a familiar warmness.

"Black!" Orange sat up, gaze immediately darting at the blood splatters on his suit, the blood nearly camouflaging with the color, "Oh, is that oil?"

If Black didn't have such a huge control on himself, he would've laughed hard, he simply let out a small chuckle that oozed with great fondness, "No." 

**Author's Note:**

> I took this more seriously than I should about a game with characters as walking jellybeans.


End file.
